


The Omnibus's Breeding Pet

by guiltyp0rn



Category: Fall of Eden
Genre: Ball Growth, Body Modification, Breeding, Cum drinking, F/M, Id Fic, Immobility, Implied/Referenced Incest, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyp0rn/pseuds/guiltyp0rn
Summary: Inspired by the adult text game "Fall of Eden" (similar to "Corruption of Champions"), this is the story of how you end up being the prize breeder for your omnibus mistress.





	The Omnibus's Breeding Pet

**Author's Note:**

> No redeeming features whatsoever. The situation: you were captured by Uru, a very powerful omnibus, and once she got you to have sex with her, you are lost. From the [game](https://www.fenoxo.com/play/FoE/foe.html):
> 
> _Things get much less clear after that. You have a vague sense of mating with Uru in every possible way for hours on end - and once those are exhausted, in ways only made possible by Uru’s magic transforming your body into stranger and stranger shapes._
> 
> _By the end, you hardly even feel pleasure or pain anymore, there is only the single imperative to mate with your Goddess. And then at last, after an eternity, it ends, and the demon queen steps away from you._

You hear yourself whine in protest, feeling bereft, and try to scramble to your feet in order to follow her. However, this proves to be almost impossible, weighed down by the massive column of hard meat rising from between your legs, still drooling a steady stream of precum. You gasp and grasp at your inhumanly large cock - at least 40 inches long and so thick you need both arms to wrap around it.

Watching you Uru laughs, a tinkling sound that only makes you try harder to push yourself off the ground. You’re almost vibrating with the need to bury yourself back inside her, yet when you’re finally upright, you sway, your entire balance thrown off. Not just by your sticky shaft, which you can’t help but lick, desperate for traces of the omnibus’s juices, but also by the weight dangling between your legs - your balls are the size of volleyballs, doubtlessly needed to churn out the massive quantities of cum creating a puddle around you. You can barely walk, but you manage to shamble forward, begging, _Please, goddess, I need you, please!_

As you move, you have to hold your cock against your chest, the friction alone almost driving you insane. You halfway expect Uru to move backwards, tease you, but she remains where she is, still laughing as well as jerking herself off lazily. “My, my, aren’t you desperate… Would you like to fuck forever? Ram your huge cock into a wet pussy and just come and come and come?”

 _Yes please, mistress, yes_ , you gibber, the thought alone enough to make you cum with a force that makes you tumble backwards. You end up on your ass, hands desperately rubbing your meat, which is still spurting buckets of cum. Through the haze of your lust you hear Uru approach, and your begging becomes frantic. _Please, goddess, I’ll do anything!_

“Hmm…” she says thoughtfully. “I’ve been thinking of breeding an army. My succubi are fertile, they would love to make use of a stud like you.”

 _I wouldn’t be serving you?_ Even through the continuing spasms of your ongoing orgasm, you can’t help but complain. Still, when Uru leans down and trails an elegant hand over your cock, raising it to suck your juices of her fingers, your eyes cross and you push yourself onto your knees, prostrating yourself before your goddess. 

You have to kneel with your legs apart because of your humongous nutsacks, and your massive cock flops forward, flooding Uru’s feet with semen, but she just smiles down at you. “Oh, you’d be serving me, pet. You’d help me make this world mine. Maybe I’d even let you impregnate me every now and then…”

With that she pushes you backwards with one foot and straddles you in one smooth motion. You cry out in ecstasy when Uru’s hot flesh envelops your weeping cock again, and any clear thought flees as you get overwhelmed by wave after wave of pleasure. You don’t know how long it goes on, one orgasm after the other, not stopping once, filling your mistress over and over.

Once she’s done with you, you’re left lying on the ground again, quivering and begging for _More, please, more!_ while your massive shaft keeps drooling semen. If possible, it’s even bigger than before, trapping you on your back, your balls the size of watermelons. Chuckling, Uru moves your cock so its tip is pressed against your lips. “Aren’t you hungry, pet? Why don’t you drink your own nutritious, life-giving juice while I summon your breeding partners…”

Unthinkingly, you open your mouth, and your cum starts flooding your mouth. You cough, but when Uru makes an encouraging sound, you begin to swallow. It’s salty and thick, and you realize it’s the best thing you’ve ever tasted. Moaning, you grip your erection tighter and drink and drink and drink, until your belly is swollen, making you look positively pregnant. 

When strong hands force your mouth off your continually drooling cock head, you whimper in protest. You don’t want to stop, not ever, but your mistress pats your head and admonishes, “Now, now, you can drink more later - you will have to, because that’s all the nourishment you’re getting.” Smiling at you with her sharp teeth, she gestures behind her. “Right now it’s time for you to get to work.”

You force your eyes away from your goddess and owner, and your balls tighten in anticipation at the sight of no less than 12 gorgeous succubi. They are all naked, of course, with a variety of body types, tattoos and piercings adorning skin from creamy white to chocolate brown, but you know that all too soon their bellies will be heavy with your seed, their tits filled with breast milk to feed your offspring.

You try to hoist yourself up, but Uru stops you. “No need.” She snaps her fingers and you find yourself reclining on a luxurious bedstead. “You won’t have to move from here, ever again.”

The words should be ominous, but instead you quiver in excitement and spread out your legs to accommodate your massive balls, lazily stroking your erection and suckling on its head while you wait for your new playmates to join you. When the first one does, she doesn’t screw around, simply sinks down onto your cock, her inhuman pussy easily taking your monster shaft. You gasp and start cumming immediately, even before her succubus powers set in, pulling orgasm after orgasm from you as she rides you.

Once she’s done, her belly bulging as if she’s already pregnant, she leans down and kisses you, the sensation of her breasts against your cock enough to make you cum again. Giggling, the succubus climbs off you, seeming not minding the semen glistening on her body, and makes way for the next one.

This sets the rhythm for the rest of your life. One succubus after the other, riding you while you cum and cum and cum, your cock never so much as becoming half-hard. On the contrary, it still grows, although not as quickly as in the beginning, as do your nutsacks, the size of exercise balls. Although your mistress adapts your bed to accommodate your changed form, you can’t get up under your own steam anymore, immobilised by the weight of flesh between your legs as well as by your growing mounds of fat elsewhere on your body.

It turns out, your semen is not only incredibly fertile, it’s also very nutritious, as Uru had promised. After a while she has to install a tube from the tip of your cock to your mouth because you aren’t able to suck off the massive tower of meat anymore once it reaches two yards. You’ve forgotten what other food tasted like, always desperate to drink more from yourself, and you don’t mind the way you become fatter and fatter, just as long as you can still fulfill your purpose.

Your mistress seems happy enough with you, proudly showing you each pregnant succubus and the demon babies that are born only two weeks later, after which the succubus rejoins your harem - as do their daughters, once they’re grown after another two weeks. You don’t care that they’re technically your blood, you just want to fuck them. The only thing better than tight succubus flesh milking your cock is when Uru rides you herself, which she does regularly, never failing to make your world explode.

The boys born from your harem are trained into soldiers and sometimes rewarded by being allowed to impregnate their mothers and sisters. At this speed, your omnibus goddess will soon have a sizable army, and you are proud to play a part of making her mistress of the world.


End file.
